Listen to your heart, foolish brother
by bluebreeze27
Summary: It was Valentine’s Day and Mai was getting nervous. She was fidgeting, as Naru noted. She was dressed in a cute outfit while staring at the clock minute after minute. Will Naru ever notice that maybe, just maybe, Mai has a date for Valentine’s Day?


Title: Listen to your Heart, Foolish brother

Pairing: Naru X Mai

Summary: It was Valentine's Day and Mai was getting nervous. She was fidgeting, as Naru noted. She was dressed in a cute outfit while staring at the clock minute after minute. Will Naru ever notice that maybe, just maybe, Mai has a date for Valentine's Day?

It was a beautiful Sunday in Shibuya. The streets were bustling with cheerful, energetic teenagers. Yes, teenagers. It was the day of hearts, Valentine's Day. Cute boxes, wrapped in pink or red gift wrapper were being given from one person to another. Whether to a friend, a lover or a co-worker. Many people are senders, everyone hoping to be accepted by their loved one.

Taniyama Mai was a sender, though she doesn't know that she would also be a recipient of something much significant than just chocolates.

Mai was hoping to get to work on time to give her co-workers and boss/ crush, but their school had this little event. Everyone, teachers and students are expected to attend the annual "Love-giving event". Mai made enough chocolates for all her friends at school.

She made her way to the school and entered the gates.

Meanwhile, at SPR Naru or Shibuya Kazuya was losing his patience.

First of all, everyone was lounging and using his office as a 'café'.

Secondly, he was tea-deprived for Mai went home early and she said that she had school today.

And lastly, his stupid brother had been invading his mind for the last 24 hours.

Gene, for some reason unknown, after he was properly buried has still been lingering.

'More like bugging me..' Naru sighed.

'That's mean, Noll. I am not bugging you. I'm just helping you realize your feelings.' Gene retorted back, as another wave of "Mai images" (as Gene named it) flashed through Naru's mind.

'Shut it, Gene. I do not love her' Naru firmly said.

Gene grinned at his brother. 'I never said you love her.'

'Stop it! I do not love Mai.' Gene's grin grew bigger.

'I never said Mai.'

Naru's frown got even wider which didn't get unnoticed by the team.

Bou-san decided to 'tease' his 'Boss'.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, I'm sure Mai will go to work and give you some chocolate." He wiggled his brows as Naru glared at him.

As Naru was about to say something nasty to Bou-san, the front door opened and revealed a very cute-looking Mai dressed in a short pink dress which complemented her fair complexion and petite body.

Everyone stared at her as she removes her black jacket that hugged her body.

"I'm sorry I am late Naru. I will go make tea right away." Mai stated as she put her paperback and purse at her table and directly went to the kitchenette.

Bou-san and Yasuhara whistled after Mai and Naru glared at them.

After a few moments of silence, Mai went back to the office's lounge, carrying a tray full of cookies and of course a hot, steaming pot of tea.

As Mai was serving the tea and cookies, Bou-san asked her the question she didn't like to answer.

"So Mai, why are dressed up like that? Do you have a date?" He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. To everyone's astonishment, Mai actually blushed that didn't involve Naru.

"Something like that.." She mumbled as she gave out her chocolates to everyone, except Naru which of course puzzled the young teen clad in black.

Mai sat and quietly organized files at her table.

Naru for once didn't move to his room and quietly observed Mai, which was also the 'work' of everyone in the room.

'She's fidgeting and kept on glancing at the freaking clock.' Naru protested in his mind. He refused to acknowledge that Mai has a date.

'You are jealous, my dear brother.' Gene told him in his mind.

'Not really.'

'Yes you are. Oh, Mai's date is already at the door. Won't you check him out?' Gene told him.

Naru snapped his head to the office's main door and was annoyed to see Mai talking to a well-dressed man.

"Shiro-kun, please come in." Mai said formally as if they are going on a marriage interview.

"Thank you, Mai-san."

The teenager had dark brown hair with ice-blue eyes and was taller than Mai but not taller than Naru. (As Naru Noticed.)

Mai introduced the teen to them.

"Minna, this is my friend, Yamaka Toushiro- kun."

"Pleased to meet you." Toushiro offered a handshake to everyone from Bou-san to Naru.

Naru gripped his hand harder than normal.

"So are you are Mai's date?" Bou-san asked seriously. (NOTE: Brotherly slash Fatherly instincts flashing)

"Ah, in a way yes." He answered as he sat down on the available place beside Mai.

Mai nudged him at his side and blushed.

A Naru glare appeared.

This boy is pissing him off.

'Noll, don't get so pissed....' Gene soothed his twin.

'How can I calm down? What do you expect me to do?' Naru thought rather, rudely.

'Listen to your heart, foolish brother.' Gene said mysteriously as he faded in Naru's mind.

As Naru was busy with his 'battle' of what to do, Mai and this Toushiro were about to leave.

"Mai, where are you going?" Naru asked in a very dangerously low voice which stopped everyone's movement.

"Uh, outside?" Mai nervously muttered.

"I do not remember giving you permission to go."

"But Naru, I---!" Mai was cut off by Naru.

"You will NOT date anyone I do not like!" Naru snapped as he stole Mai from the 'offending' person.

Everyone watched in amusement at the young teen's outburst. Naru was about to shout at Toushiro when Mai giggled.

"Naru, you are so funny!" Mai exclaimed as everyone noticed Naru's mistake and started sniggering.

"What is so funny?" he glared at everyone.

"Shiro-kun is my childhood best friend! He came to greet me at school and well I invited him to have tea so I kind of dressed. We haven't seen each other for years and I want to make it up to him. I already explained this earlier, weren't you listening?" Mai explained.

Shirou nodded and added, "Naru-kun, Mai-san is right. I am her best friend since childhood."

Naru was never been so shocked and embarrassed in his life, though he will never admit it to anyone.

"I am sorry for causing you trouble but still I do not want you to go out with anyone else besides me." Naru whispered.

And then the most unbelievable thing happened. Naru kissed Mai in front of everyone!

The kiss was gentle, but very passionate without Naru being to intimate or pushy.

A gentleman, as Mai often regarded him.

After the blissful moment, the lovers separated due lack of air.

"Uhmm, did you just??" Mai was utterly confused while at the same time happily surprised.

"Yes, Mai. I kissed you. Will you go out with me?" Naru asked bluntly while smirking.

"Yeah, OH! Shirou-kun, can you come back tomorrow?" Mai asked him.

"Sure, I'll call you later." Toushiro winked as he left though gave Naru a meaningful glance which Naru nodded at. (Translation: "DO NOT HURT MAI.")

As the two were going out, Naru asked Mai just to get her flustered and annoyed.

"Where is my chocolate? Or have you forgotten about it due to my expertise in kissing?"

The other occupants heard a loud shriek and a slamming door.

"NARU!!"

"Well, I guess that how a Narcissist asks his long time love slash assistant." Yasuhara stated as soon as he was sure that the lovers were gone.

Everyone stared at him, sweat-dropped then laughed.

Unknown to everyone, a ghost namely Gene was floating in the SPR near the window as he observed his brother he said,

'I am glad you finally listened to your heart, my not so foolish anymore brother.'

-End-

Bluebreeze27: Whew! Finished!! So how was it? Please Review!!!


End file.
